Saved
by Miss Katie Louise
Summary: Clint made a different call. This is how they became friends, partners, lovers... Lots of Clintasha moments to come.


_A/N This is my first Clintasha multichap! Prompted by "Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP" who sent me a PM with and awesome plot idea :) So here's the first cliche chapter of how they met and Clint making 'a different call'. All the places used in this chapter are real places, I did a lot of research for this story :P Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! Warning: the rating may go up in later chapters._

Snow drifted slowly to the ground outside the window of City Hall. Winter in Vienna was breathtaking, but that's not why she was here. She sipped from her martini glass as she watched her mark cross the room. She was lucky this time, it was the Viennese Red Cross Ball, one of the classier places she'd had to kill someone in. Fixing her hair, the Russian confidently strode towards the bar. "Another martini please." she ordered in flawless German. She turned, leaning against the bar, making sure that ample cleavage was on display. It didn't take long for her plan to succeed. "Here, let me get that for you." the man tossed a few Euros onto the bar as Natalia picked up her drink "Thank you, what is your name?" she knew his name, she knew everything about him. "Alexander Dietrich" he kissed her hand. "Saskia Fiedler" she smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you." Alexander smiled at her _'You've got no idea' _she thought to herself. Alexander Dietrich, 43 years old, one of the masterminds behind an extremely large drug cartel, and tonight, he would become the Black Widow's latest kill.

He watched her at the bar, flirting with her mark. "Barton, you copy?" his comms link crackled to life. "Loud and clear Coulson. I see my mark. She's currently dancing with her mark, the poor bastard doesn't know what he's in for." "Well, she's saving us a mission by killing that 'poor bastard', just don't forget **your** mission." "Yes sir, I'm on it." He looked back at the dance floor, just in time to see the redhead and her older friend leave. Clint smiled to himself, before stealthily following them out the door.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more... private." She whispered in his ear. "Where were you thinking?" She smiled. "My hotel room is not far from here" she giggled for added effect. "Sure. Let's go now, we can take my car." He took her hand and led her outside into the snow. "So where are you staying?" "Le Meridien Vienna" "Driver! You heard her." The car pulled away from the City Hall. Alexander started to bring his hand up on her thigh, slipping under the material of her dress. Oh God how Natalia hated this part. Men many times her age flirting with her, touching her, sometimes far worse. She didn't even know who hired the hit, all she cared about was getting paid. That's how she had to survive.

She opened the door to her hotel room, Alexander following eagerly behind her. Before she knew what was happening, his mouth was on hers, it took every ounce of her willpower not to force him off. "Wait!" She leaned towards him and whispered "Sit on the bed, and close your eyes. Trust me." He quickly did as she said, totally unaware of what was about to take place. As soon as he shut his eyes, she pulled a gun from the nightstand, silencer already in place. A few moments later, Alexander Dietrich was another murder that would never be solved. Quickly gathering whatever was left of hers (all weapons) she left, avoiding all cameras. Saskia Fiedler entered the building, Natalia Romonova left it.

Perched on the icy rooftop, Barton watched as the Black Widow exited the hotel. He waited until she turned down a secluded alleyway before jumping from the rooftop. "It's awfully impolite to follow a lady and not even say hello." She spoke in perfect English without even turning around. If Clint was surprised that she knew he'd been following, he didn't show it. "Well then, hello!" Within seconds he had his bow nocked and aimed at her. She raised her arms above her head in surrender. Clint barely had enough time to dodge out of the way when two knives were flying towards his head. "Knives in the hair, nice..." He fired an arrow, but she was too fast. It quickly became a full blown fight. Natalia had drawn her guns, but was having trouble hitting such a fast moving target. Her clips were emptying faster than she would've liked, and Clint's arrow supply was beginning to dwindle.

Natalia realised that her guns weren't going to last much longer, she quickly discarded her guns and used the walls of the alley to push into the air. She landed like a ton of bricks on top of him, knife to his throat "Who are you?" She snarled at him "The man who was sent to kill you." She let out a short laugh "Sure, like you could kill me..." It was then she made a crucial mistake, he felt her relax slightly on top of him. He swiftly kicked, grabbing the knfe from her hand and flipping their position. "Sorry sweetheart, looks like I can." Clint began to press the knife into her throat, when he noticed the the tears in her eyes.

He felt foolish, sure he was playing into a trap "Why are you crying?" "I'm nothing. Kill me now and do me a favour. I've done a lot of wrong in this world and I deserve no mercy." Natalia spat at him bitterly. He stared at her for a moment, before placing the knife in his belt and helping her up. "What are you doing?" "Making a different call." Clint secured her hands, before reactivating his comms. "Barton! Did you get her?" "Kind of, I want to bring her into SHIELD." "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He flinched as Coulson's voice screamed in his ear. "Probably. But she could be useful. She is clever and very skilled." "The council will never agree..." "Coulson, she's barely 18, she's still a child and has given up on the world already. Remind you of someone?" Barton heard him sigh. "The helicopter will be with you in 20 minutes..." Clint smiled to himself and turned off his comms. He turned to look at the young girl in front of him, her hair was hanging around her shoulders, emerald green dress ripped and dirtied, make up smudged, cuts and bruises covered her pale skin. Before he knew what he was doing, he hugged her. She stiffened, but when she realised he meant no harm, she relaxed a little. "What was that for?" She seemed genuinely confused "You looked like you needed it." She almost smiled at that. "Just do me a favour, when they arrive, don't resist. I'm already going to be in trouble as it is..." It was then that she saw how much he really had sacrificed for a girl he was sent to kill. She should be dead and she knew it. "Thank you" Natalia spoke quietly, her voice hoarse. "Don't mention it." He nodded in her direction. They stood there in silence until they heard the chopper approaching from the distance. It was going to be a long night...


End file.
